obstinado
by janethalonzo27
Summary: souichi no desea darle su corazón a nadie, pero que podría pasar cuando se da cuenta ya hace muchos años lo había entregado y a quien el menos imaginaba...


Souishi Tatsumi era el ser más obstinado y mal humorado de todo el campo universitario, poseía un carácter digno de temer, que hacía que hasta el más valiente saliera con la cola entre las patas. Su doctorado en ciencias agrícolas lo mantenía ocupado todo el día, el estudio y su familia era prioridad, por lo que cada vez que alguien intentaba acercarse con intenciones románticas terminaba bloqueado por sus fulminantes miradas que decían... ¡no te acerques o mueres!

Al ser el heredero de una de las compañías farmacéuticas más grandes de toda Asia, sobraba una innumerable lista de pretendientes. Sumada su gran belleza física y porte elegante lo hacían el blanco perfecto. Pero él no era un tablero de tiro y no estaba interesado en nadie, a sus 25 años su meta era sobre salir como el gran científico que era y no como el hijo del gran Souiji Tatsumi.

Su padre era un gran científico especializado en los insectos. Su gran pasión lo habían llevado a formar su compañía al lado de su mejor amigo, un científico especializado es la herbolaría. Juntos habían hecho grandes descubrimientos que los llevaron a la cima del éxito a muy corta edad. Souiji era un científico joven a sus tan solo 48 años llevaba la presidencia de las empresas en Asia muy bien, desempeñando a la perfección su papel de padre, científico y hombre de negocios.

Souishi admiraba mucho a su padre y le amaba incondicionalmente. Siendo un ejemplo a seguir no se quedaba atrás; creía fuertemente que el éxito no se basaba en los genes sino en la determinación y el esfuerzo por cumplir las metas y sueños trazados. Creía que las limitaciones las colocaba cada hombre o mujer en su mente, así que contra toda lógica se había ganado a pulso el respeto y la aceptación de sus compañeros y profesores dentro de la universidad, demostrando que las castas no eran determinantes en la vida cotidiana.

Su padre era un alfa de primera generación, su madre una omega de primera generación tan pura y buena que le llenaba de amor día con día, el gozaba de una hermosa familia conformada por sus padres Souiji y Hanna, su pequeño hermano Tomoe. Un omega de 21 años al que amaba más que a su vida y sobre cuidaba y que actualmente vivía en Estados unidos casado con un terrible monstro alfa de 25 años. Su pequeña hermanita Kanako de 13, una alfa tan noble y lista como su madre y su querida tia Matsuda, una agradable mujer de pensamientos idealistas y soñadores.

Souishi tenía todo lo que un ser humano podía pedir. Una hermosa familia llena de amor, salud y más dinero del que podía pensar. Tenía un alto estatus social al ser sus padres de primera generación eran tan puros pues sus genes no estaban mesclados con otras castas, lo que les hacía ser hermosos físicamente y extremadamente inteligentes y fuertes. Pero lo único que él no deseaba en la vida era ser un omega. Nacer como uno le había causado más problemas de los que podía necesitar en su vida, a tal punto que cinco años atrás tuvo que dejar la universidad para entrenar defensa personal a tiempo completo. Luego de ser abordado por un alfa en celo que se había descontrolado y había intentado violarlo en el laboratorio. Ese día fue el peor día de su vida, ese día su burbuja personal había sido completamente destrozada en miles de pedazos y había entendido lo que realmente significaba ser un omega.

Jamás tuvo tanto miedo y nunca se había sentido tan asustado e impotente en su vida al ser sometido por un idiota irracional que estuvo a punto no solo de violarlo sino también de marcarlo. Aquella noche lo hiso odiar a muerte a todos los alfas del mundo…no a todos, su padre y su hermana eran la acepción.

Por ese motivo era conocido como el tirano del laboratorio 2 de ciencias agrícolas. Aquel profesor había quedado irreconocible luego que había intentado hacer aquella movida tan retorcida y cruel. Perdiendo su carrera y toda la credibilidad en la sociedad.

Hoy en día no recordaba como había hecho para salir de esa situación tan terrible; solamente recordaba la intensa lucha que tuvo con aquel individuo, recordaba los daños que recibió el laboratorio y como había quedado físicamente lastimado tras luchar con su propio instinto de sumisión contra la voz de mando de un alfa. Pero algo que si tenía muy presente en su memoria era aquel aroma que desprendía su salvador y el sentimiento que le había hecho albergar en su pecho hasta hoy en día. En aquella ocasión pensó que se debía al calor del momento, pero ya cinco años después y todavía no podía olvidar esa sensación en su piel, ese cosquilleo y el calor que irradiaban aquellos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Aquel aliento cálido sobre su cuello y esa melodía en su oído. ¿qué había pasado allí? Era la pregunta que se repetía constantemente.

En un momento estaba tirado en el suelo siendo sometido por un imbécil y al siguiente estaba siendo reconfortado cálidamente, tal situación solo le había pasado con su padre. Pese al intenso amor de su madre y sus cuidados, solamente su padre era capaz de llevarlo a tal estado de comodidad, paz y seguridad. A tal punto que podía caer en la inconciencia inmediatamente para despertar completamente relajado y saciado. Aunque esto solo había pasado en su infancia cuando era muy pequeño cuando perdía completamente los estribos por algún cambio físico o sensorial o por las ausencias muy alargadas de su padre y madre. Llevándolo a estados de molestia absoluta y enfados constantes, con repentinas tristezas y ataques de llanto y pánico causados por factores internos o externos.

Pero aquel extraño personaje lo reconforto completamente que cayó en un estado de estupor profundo. Cuando despertó nuevamente se encontraba en el hospital siendo cuidado por su familia. Recordaba aquel hermoso par de ojos verdes intensos y brillantes, la calidez que trasmitían y la sorpresa que dejaban ver, recordaba también a ese personaje, pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de agradecerle lo que había hecho por él, nunca pudo decirle un gracias por la ayuda. De no haber sido por él, su vida hoy en día fuera diferente al haber sido manchado, aunque si había cambiado, pero no en la magnitud que hubiera sido de haber pasado aquello.

Cinco años después estaba en la soledad de su habitación pensando en tomar la decisión más importante de su vida basa en que… en nada. No tenía por qué aceptar tal propuesta. Es más, ni siquiera debería estar dando vueltas para mandar todo al diablo y decirle no a su padre. El tiempo en que los matrimonios eran arreglados había pasado mucho tiempo atrás.

Pero lo que le tenía así eran las palabras que había dicho su padre acerca de aquella mujer que en su niñez cantaba una melodía muy parecida a la que aquel extraño había susurrado aquella noche.

No recordaba muy bien. Realmente era muy pequeño en aquel entonces, tal vez tenía tres o cuatro años. Pero si recordaba a la mujer cuando venía de visita a su casa, recordaba verla recostada sobre el tronco de los árboles de cerezo tarareando aquella melodía, frotando su barriga suavemente con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de la briza y el aroma de las flores con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pero lo que a él más le gustaba era aquel agradable aroma que desprendía y que le hacía seguirla por los jardines y espiarla escondido tras los árboles. Siempre era sorprendido por ella y le hacía acercarse y disfrutar del atardecer con el suave ritmo de su voz tarareando para por ultimo permitirle tocar su abultado vientre y disfrutar de aquella sensación tan agradable que le trasmitía.

No fueron muchas las visitas tal vez dos o tres, pero jamás había olvidado esa melodía, luego aquel hombre desconocido en la universidad tarareando la misma melodía quedando grabado en su memoria. Aceptar lo que su padre le había pedido era despedirse de sus anhelos, entregarse a alguien a quien ni siquiera conocía y mucho menos amaba no estaba en sus planes de matrimonio. No deseaba casarse, pero sería con el hijo de aquella mujer con quien lo haría y eso lo tenía muy confundido.

El querría tener lo que hoy en día tenían sus padres, poder formar una familia basada en el amor y el respeto y sobre todo enamorarse de alguien que compartiera sus metas y sus sueños y no alguien que lo tuviera de adorno.

Así que esperaba que mañana al despertar las cosas fueran mucho mejor, porque no estaba dispuesto a doblegarse con nada ni con nadie.

…

Eran las 11:30 de la noche cuando salió del laboratorio. Estaba muy cansado, pero debía terminar su proyecto pues el lunes a primera hora tenía que entregarlo y su celo estaba próximo. Así que no podía arriesgarse a dejarlo inconcluso, aunque la verdad era que no deseaba llegar a su casa. Por primera vez en su vida no deseaba llegar a su casa, sabía que allí estaría toda su familia y en especial sus padres y muy seguramente estarían molestos pues había dejado plantados a los invitados. Aunque había sido claro en no querer ese compromiso, pero su padre insistió en realizar esa cena.

Llamo a casa como a las 9:30 para avisar que no llegaría a tiempo, pero fue solo una excusa pues la cena era a la 7:30. Su madre le respondió muy emocionada, pero al recibir la noticia escucha claramente cómo se desilusionó.

Le dolía causar tristeza a sus padres, siempre trato de ser un buen hijo, en esta ocasión no obedecería. Camino por los pasillos obscuros de la universidad iluminados tenuemente por las farolas de las esquinas y la luz de las ventanas. ¿Cuánto tiempo soportaría esto?

Al llegar al exterior una suave brisa lo refresco, tenía calor. Observo brillar con intensidad la luna acompañada de miles y miles de estrellas algunas visibles y otras que sabía que estaban allí, pero eran invisibles para sus ojos. ¨realmente abría alguien para el en la tierra¨ no es que estuviera desesperado solo que él sabía quién era, conocía muy bien su mal carácter y su impaciencia con las personas. Era una persona inútil, no sabía cocinar o hacer algo que tuviera que ver con una casa, es más nunca lo hiso y ahora resultaba que le serviría a un idiota.

Mientras caminaba para salir del campus cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente llenándose de la calma nocturna y la brisa fresca. Esa brisa traía consigo un aroma diferente, rápidamente abrió los ojos para buscar a quien pertenecía, su sorpresa fue tal al ver cerca de la puerta una sombra parada levemente recostada sobre el bordillo. Todos sus instintos despertaron súbitamente, alertando a su cuerpo del peligro, pero algo le decía que no era esa clase de peligro.

Camino despacio, el campus estaba solo. Todos los de mantenimiento ya se habían retirado, él era el último. Solo quedaba la seguridad.

Conforme se acercaba el aroma se hacía más fuerte y también conocido. Si lo conocía. No recordaba de quien era, pero esa esencia ya era conocida y una sensación de anticipación se colocó en su estómago, una emoción comenzó a fluir en él.

Estaba a tan solo unos metros del extraño cuando aquél olor lo lleno de golpe inunda sus pulmones completamente, por Dios, allí a tan solo unos pasos estaba aquella persona. Su corazón empezó a bombear más rápidamente, querría ver su rostro y verse reflejado en esos ojos verdes y frescos como el bosque más frondoso que había visto.

Esperanzado en la persona que iba encontrar camino más de prisa. Su corazón anhelaba inconscientemente encontrar a aquel joven, por extraño que pareciera algo del joven llamaba su atención. Nunca estuvo interesado en nadie, amigos, amigas, mucho menos un noviazgo. Sus intereses siempre fueron el estudio, su familia y sus experimentos.

Con el latir acelerado de su corazón se acercó a la entrada animosamente y extasiado por el increíble aroma que llenaba el aire. Pero su sorpresa fue tal al encontrar allí a su asistente de laboratorio.

Lo observo detenidamente ligeramente sorprendido y a las ves demasiado confundido. El aroma que percibía su nariz no tenía na da que ver con el joven frente a él, así que sacudió su cabeza en señal de con función y siguió caminando dirigiéndose a casa.

-Tatsumi sempai- dijo el joven, llamado su atención.

Volteo a verle por un instante. Cuando el joven hiso señal de acercarse retrocedió decididamente. El panorama no le gustaba por algún extraño motivo le recordaba sucesos desafortunados de su vida y no estaba para nada interesado en ser nuevamente la victima…jamás.

Se detuvo, una alarma se encendió en su cuerpo y todos sus sentidos se activaron. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, pero ya no de emoción sino de precaución.

Con una voz bastante molesta respondió.

-habla Tadoroko- fueron sus únicas palabras.

El joven frente a él no se inmuto ni sorprendió conocía muy bien el temperamento del mayor así que solo lo observo detenidamente por un instante, se dio cuenta que esperarlo tal vez no fue la mejor de sus ideas, pero por extraño que pareciera sintió que debía hacerlo.

-Lo siento sempai- dijo suavemente. –no quería asustarlo- continuo. -cuando iba de salida pude observa un joven dentro del campo-dijo- me sorprendió y me acerqué a él.

Tatsumi escuchaba a su kounai atentamente, lo dejo continuar sin interrumpirle, parecía algo preocupado…

-dijo llamarse Morinaga- cuando fue interrumpido por el rubio.

-Morinaga has dicho? - pregunto.

-sí, señor Morinaga Tetsuhiro fue lo que me dijo.

-dijo algo mas-pregunto el rubio, con molestia.

-Lo conoces? - pregunto el joven, al ver el cambio de semblante de su mayor.

-si- fue su respuesta, no iba entrar en detalles con un compañero de laboratorio por muy su asistente que fuera.

-el dejo esto para ti- extendió su mano para entregarle un sobre marón.

Por un momento no sabía si tomar o no el sobre frente a él, no conocía al hombre en cuestión más allá de su apellido.

Extendió la mano para tomarlo didutativamente. -Gracias- fue todo lo que alcanzo a decir.

Observo un momento más a su compañero y vio como este tomaba las solapas de su mochila para podes retirase… ¿era tan difícil hablar con él? Le llamaba el tirano del laboratorio 2 de agricultura, pero eso nunca le importo. Aunque en estos momentos era donde le incomodaba al no saber qué hacer.

\- buenas noches- fue lo que escucho, luego vio como el joven se retiraba.

Respondió rápidamente con una leve inclinación de cabeza y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la estación del metro.

Su mente iba llena de tantas cosas, dificultades en el laboratorio, fechas por cumplir muy ajustadas, una carga bastante grande de trabajo de su doctorado, y lo más importante… el enojo de sus padres, ya que sin duda alguna estarán furiosos cuando llegue a casa.

Los dejo plantados con sus invitados, sin una mínima muestra de consideración y respeto, le dolía hacer esto. Amaba a sus padres. Pero por primera vez es su vida no sabía que hacer…

Eran cerca de las 11:30pm cuando llego a su casa. todo estaba apagado, solo la luz del jardín iluminaba su caminar, por un momento imagino a sus padres sentados en la sala esperándolo, pero no estaba y eso era señal de que estaban muy molestos. Prefería los gritos y los regaños a la indiferencia.

Entro a su habitación, coloco su mochila sobre su escritorio y se rasco la sien, un suspiro salió de cansancio, de añoranza, tenía tanto que decir …

Comenzó a desvestirse, tomaría un baño antes de dormir, tal vez mañana todo será diferente. El sonido del papel arrugado llamo su atención. Al colocar el pantalón doblado en la canasta de la ropa sucia. Había olvidado ese papel, que le diría el imbécil ese.

Le reclamaría la grosera, tomo el papel en sus manos, lo observo detenidamente, una carta…

Tenía bonita caligrafía, los kanjis estaban muy detallados y elegantes. Abrió la carta y la leyó detenidamente.

 _Tatsumi:_

 _Mañana a las 8 de la mañana en el restaurante del hotel Mitsui garden, por favor no faltes._


End file.
